paw_patrol_oc_pupsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brook
"Even if something blows me away I'll go go go"! Brook is the PAW Patrol's Animal Control pup. She is a present gen pup and is owned by StarsGurl44 Brook is a nice, kind and mysterous pup. She loves the outdoors and animals. She is costently asking to go outside and take a trip. General Appearance Brook is a tall strong collie puppie. She is blonde with beach blonde spots on her back and patches of beach blonde on her tail, ears and belly/chest area. She beautiful green eyes (Want to use them? Hex Code #2fff00) Uniform Brook wears a light green uniform with a pink collar and short, fluffy sleeves. She also wears green hat like Bugsy She has a matching blue pup pack with animal rescue tools. Her collar is light green (Hex code #84ff00) with a silver pup tag depicts a heart with a paw print on it. Pup Pack Tools * Claw * Band-aids * First Aid Kit * A net to catch animals Brook was born in the Adventure Bay Hospital and was abandend by her parents and thrown out in a feild of grass. She has been scared of being abandend ever since and feels scared when people leave, even if they're leaving just to use the bathroom or to grab some toys. She'll get scared. Other than getting scared when people leave she always is ready to play and have fun! For the first few years of her life she was too scared to be owned by someone because she feared they would leave her just like her parents did. Later on a litter of racoons actacked the PAW Patrol and she leeped into action and saved them with some random objects in the Jungle (were they were). Ryder then gave her a spot on the team and she was happy. For these next years she was happy and proud and living the life she never dreamed she'd live. After these extra years of her on the team passed she found love. Stories By Me: * TBA Collabs: * TBA. Wanna Collab? Stories By Others: * TBA, Want to use her in a story? Ask me <3 Song Articles: * TBA Catchphrases *"Even if something blows me away I'll go go go"! *"Brook to the rescue" Voice actress 'Young: ' 'Grown up: ' Fears * Being left/abandend * Storms * Spiders * Stormy Nights Friends * The PAW Patrol * Rusty * Princess * James Family * Flowers (Cousin) * Brittany (Mom) * Jake (Father) * Unamed Uncle * Voilet (Aunt) Random Facts * She was named after Brooke Hayes from the Popular series. *Her birthday is on October 30th *Her favorite colour is purple *In the PAW Patrol audistion tape Brook's name was going to be Savanah although I couldn't use that name due to there already being a PSI Patrol OC named Savannah (PSI Patrol is the Polish dub of PAW Patrol which is translated to DOG Patrol). *She was going to be a brown corgi. |}